Digimon: New Horizons
by Doctor Dazzle
Summary: Ben Hutton was once a tamer.. up until his partner Digimon was deleted in battle against a BlackWarGreymon. So what happens when his partner said that he would meet him in Shinjuku, Japan? Will he be there? If so, find out how he reacts when there are others like him. (Story will be put on hold in favor of other stories and such, I won't give up on it however.)
1. A New Horizon, the beginning

**Quick AN: I do not own Digimon of its partnered companies. Critiques and comments are welcome, so feel free to comment whatever you wish!**** Songs imputed are also not mine, figured I'd just toss that in.**

A young man sighed as he looked back at his old home, the one story house looking back at him. The man was named Ben Hutton, he looked around 22 years of age, his blonde hair strewn to the left side of his head as to not block his electric blue eyes or diminish his good looks..at least that's what he thinks. Ben looked away from the home as he got into the airport taxi, which sat in front of the house. The driver looked back at him, "You ready to go Mister Hutton?" he asked. Ben nodded as he strapped himself in, the car veering off and away from the home..then from the neighborhood..then from the city. The taxi came to a stop at the airport, Ben getting out and moving towards the trunk to retrieve his baggage, he tipped the driver five dollars before walking into the building and toward flight gate number five, as per his crumpled up ticket said.

He saw many different people walk by; short, tall, fat, skinny, black, white, you name it. He stopped at the airport security station, he unlaced his shoes and tossed them into a bin with his phone and belt. "Take out _all_ electronic devices and place them into a grey bin for TSA to check!" an old women dressed in a senior TSA agent uniform said over the large crowd. Ben saw his stuff go up the belt as he walked up and through the metal detector and thermal imager, he quickly grabbed his gear and placed it on before walking over toward a cafe near the security check point.

He looked up at the menu, _hopefully Japan has better coffee shops then here_, Ben thought as he ordered a vanilla frappe and a croissant, "Ten dollars please." the man managing the register said.

"Here." Ben said as he handed over ten bucks cash before grabbing his items and leaving toward gate five. He quickly approached the gate and saw that it was _filled_. He sat down on one of the seats at gate five, looking outside the big array of windows showing the huge commercial jetliners pulling in and taking off, "Flight two-thirty-six for Japan Shinjuku now boarding!" a voice said over the airport PA. Ben sighed as he got up, _just as I sat down,_ he thought as he got up and showed his ticket to the boarding agent before getting on the big aircraft.

He sat down once again, looking out the little window to his right as he put in his headphones and tapped play on his phone, _Church_ the Hex Cougar remix beginning to play. His seatmate sat down next to him and did the same.

The plane shuttered as it took off after all had boarded, the airport growing smaller as the plane flew higher.

He skipped the song, _Not Too Late_ by Lemaitre now playing. It seemed more appropriate.

_"Pretend to smile and wave goodbye everytime,_

_I would buy the faces people passing by,_

_Sometimes i try to find out why i fell behind,_

_But the some guy says it's..._

_Not Too Late my friend,_

_Take it up and try again,_

_I'll stand right here,_

_While you walk to face the end,_

_As the skys clear up again,_

_I'll disappear,_

_And have a go again,_

_Kinda cold,_

_Walking home,_

_Growing older on my own,_

_Feels so strange to say when i'm not alone,_

_Faith will claim to be a friend to those she own,_

_But she will never try to call when I am by the phone,_

_Not Too Late my friend,_

_Take it up and try again,_

_I'll stand right here,_

_While you walk to face the end,_

_As the skys clear up again,_

_I'll disappear,_

_And the sun will shine again,_

_Not Too Late my friend,_

_Take it up and try again,_

_I'll stand right here,_

_While you walk to face the end,_

_As the skys clear up again,_

_I'll disappear_

_and have a go again,"_

He dozed off as the song drew to a close, the last thought he had being, _At least I'll know your there when I arrive._

**AN: Short Chapter, I know. Just figured I'd introduce the main character before the actual story began. Anywho, stay tuned for another chapter. Later!**


	2. Landing at point Shinkjuku

**AN: Ah, I see you've made it past "Chapter One". I'd call it more or less a prologue to the actual story, but anyways..this is the official Chapter One of New Horizons. Enjoy!**

The plane landed with a soft bump as the landing absorbed the impact. Ben sighed as he removed his earbuds and stuffed them into his pocket, the Captain of the craft going over the PA, _"Welcome everyone to Shinjuku. International Airlines thanks you for flying with us and to have a great day."_. The plane came to a stop as it pulled into flight gate four of the airport.

Everyone around him began to grab their carry-ons, Ben doing the same as he shouldered his backpack and grabbed his suitcase. _Thank god the flight is over, though I'd have to listen to that damn baby for eternity,_ Ben thought as he passed by the Steuderes at the front of the plane near the cabin. He stepped into a whole new world, the realization that he'd just left the United States kicking in as he walked out toward the main lobby where a taxi service was waiting for him. The airport seemed different, it was more colorful and vibrant compared to the one in Phoenix, Arizona, _It's alot cooler here too_ he thought as he looked around the airport, all the directories in Japanese.

He stepped onto an escalator next to red-headed female with her mother next to her, "-Mother I am twenty-three years old! I think I can handle myself in a relationship!" the red-head shouted at her mother.

"Now Rika! That isn't how you talk to your mother!" the older woman said in a scolding tone. Ben smirked as he heard the conversation, _Someone disturbed the bee's nest_, he thought to himself as he looked at the two of them argue.

"What are you looking at!?" the red-head said as she saw Ben smirking at her.

"You two arguing, I find it amusing." Ben said.

"Oh really!? Do you find this amusing?!" she shouted as she flipped him off.

"The ole bird, eh? Seen it way too many times where I come from." Ben said in a sarcastic voice as he leaned against the railing.

"And where exactly is that Mister Wise guy?" the red-head had asked.

"The good old US of A miss, everyone doesn't give two shits there..well except for the liberals and all that, but politics are stupid anyhow." Ben said to her as he stepped off the escalator and began walking toward the main lobby area where he could hop into his taxi and head for his new home.

"Your from the United States!" the red-head as she quickly changed her tune from rude to curious and polite.

"Mhm, anyways nice talkin' to you miss. Gotta run or my taxi'll leave." Ben said as he exited the airport and main lobby area, a yellow cab waiting for him as he got in and told the man his address. The cab driver nodded and began heading toward his new home.

The city seemed nice as he saw it unfold in front of him, a bread and bakery store called _Matsuki Family Bakery_ standing out to him as they past it by, _may have to give that place a look_, he thought as he leaned back in the seat.

The cab stopped in front of a old, expensive, wooden Japanese home. He grinned to himself as he grabbed his bags, the movers having already apparently placed his belongings per his request inside the home by room. He tipped the driver before fumbling in his pocket for the house keys, finding them as he approached a set of big wooden doors, Japanese markings engraved around the doors and on them. Ben unlocked the door and found Mittens, his pet cat, sitting on top of a mountain of boxes sitting in the main entry way which lead into a big kitchen, the living room being adjacent to the kitchen. A hallway which went to the left at the end of the entry way lead toward the den and bedrooms. Ben walked into the kitchen and saw a set of Japanese sliding dividers open, revealing a huge garden at the center, two pink petal trees sitting in the center with a small stream running under a bridge and draining into a pond filled with exotic fish.

Mittens meowed as she jumped onto a stool sitting at the kitchen bar, licking her paws as she looked at her owner. Ben opened up a double door stainless steal refrigerator and found it empty, save for a few drinks and snackable items, "Looks like we'll have to go shoppin' Mitts." he said to Mittens as he closed the fridge and walked toward the Master bedroom, his bed and chest having already been assembled, along with his bedside table and TV mount. _Ah, home sweet home,_ he thought as he flopped onto his bed and groaned into the pillow, the soreness of his behind kicking in after the long flight.

His doorbell chimed as he laid down, Ben groaned once more as he got up and went to go answer the door. He opened the door and found a brunette standing in front of him, the male seeming to be about 5' 9"ish, "Can I help you?" he asked the man.

"Oh uh, I just noticed that you were new in town. Figured I'd give you a friendly welcome and give you a house warming gift." the man said.

"Thanks? Also, how in the hell would you know if I was new in town, I could be a damn stalker or something for all you know, which I'm not for the record." Ben said confused at how the guy even got his address in the first place.

"One of my friends told me that a guy by your description just flew in from the United States." the male said.

Ben groaned, the guy was irritating the ever living shit out of him, "Was this person short with red hair?" he asked.

"Mhm, you know her?" the guy asked.

"More like I saw her argue with her mom and may have slightly pissed her off." Ben said as he looked at the guy.

The guy chuckled, "That's Rika for you, anyways my name is Takato. My family owns a bakery a couple blocks away." the guy said as he handed Ben a thing of freshly baked bread and sweets.

"Ben, pleasure to meey you." he said.

"Better get going or my mom is going to flip, later Ben!" he said before leaving. Ben sighed as he shook his head, _that guy was weird...,_ he thought as he placed the bread on the counter. He rubbed his face as he walked back toward his room and into his bathroom, shedding off all of his clothes as he stepped into thr shower and washed off all the gunk and grime off his person.

He dried himself with a towel and wrapped a robe around himself as he stepped out of his room and into the garden area, the cool day's air feeling nice on his skin. He saw a yellow figure out of the corner of his eye sitting on top of a roof at the house across from his, the figure seemed to be staring at him, he gave it a slight wave, the figure waving back at him before jumping down from the roof and out of view. After a few more minutes he stepped back inside and dressed into some casual wear. _Time to explore the shit out of this place_, Ben thought as he left his home and began walking down the sidewalk to who knows where.

**AN: That's lunch! Thank you all for reading and do please review.**


	3. Update

**AN: So all this is, is just a fat Author's note for those that want to know. Basically what I'm going over, is what the future of this fic is gonna look like. To start off, I'm hoping to be able to use some assets from the Virus Tamer fiction (Story by Vantage77, really good read for those that are interested.), to help expand what I have in mind.****To give y'all a broad view of what I originally had planned, I was gonna have some characters from the Original season pop in, and have the whole group fight off a large, evil digimon in an epic final stand.**

**I thought this idea was kinda bland, and the implementation of Duramon kinda sucked too. Overall, the Duramon idea is being scrapped completely, but Mitts will still have that bit of code in her as she'll remain a "hidden" digimon.**

**_Big spoiler for those that wanna know why Mitts was turned into a cat in the new canon of this fiction._**

**T****he new idea still takes away from the original canon, but with added insensitives. Such as Mitts becoming a different Digimon (Y'all will have to wait and see for that one), and her having a more distinctive role in the story, with her character going in tandem with Renamon's.**

**Don't worry y'all, Renamon and Ben will still remain as one of the main ships in this fic.** **Overall, if I get the greenlight on the content usage, expect a _waaaaaay_ more in depth plot and story. Also, I won't explicitly _use_ just the Virus Tamer setting, I'm going to add my own spin on it with a bit of sci fi magic.**


End file.
